This application relates to a brake that operates to prevent rotation of a shaft, when relative rotation is detected between two points that should be driven together.
Modern systems are requiring increasingly precise and complex controls. One such system is a system for driving flaps or slats on an aircraft wing. A drive actuator typically drives shafts extending in each of two lateral directions, which in turn, drive actuators for pivoting the flaps and slats as needed. It is desirable that these actuators are all driven as one.
Thus, it is known to put location sensors at each end of the two drive shafts. If relative rotation is detected, then an assumption is made that there has been a disconnect or break somewhere between the drive actuator and the two shaft ends.
In such an instance a brake is provided to stop further rotation of the shaft. In one known brake, an electric fail-safe unit is deactivated. When the fail-safe brake is provided with current, it acts to release a primary brake. However, when current is stopped then the brake is actuated. The brake may consist of a plurality of disks.